According to a known traditional method, a monocrystal is manufactured by so-called CZ (Czochralski) method by use of a dopant-added melt prepared by adding volatile dopant to a semiconductor melt (for instance, see a patent document 1). According to the CZ method, a monocrystal is manufactured by, under conditions where temperature, atmosphere and pulling-up conditions are controlled, pulling up seed crystal from a dopant-added melt in a crucible while rotating the seed crystal and by solidifying the seed crystal.
According to the patent document 1, volatile dopant is added to a melt in order for the monocrystal to have a target resistivity, and the volatile dopant is doped to the melt by conducting a subsequent doping at least one time after elapse of time (t) in order to compensate a loss of the volatile dopant due to evaporation of the volatile dopant from the melt.
In addition, a method usable for predicting resistivity profile of the monocrystal manufactured in the above manner has been also known.
According to the method usable for predicting resistivity profile of the monocrystal, the resistivity profile of the monocrystal is predicted based on a dopant concentration (Cs) calculated from the following formula (1) (formula of Sceil), in which: (Cs) represents the concentration of dopant in the monocrystal; (ko) represents a segregation coefficient; (Co) represents an initial concentration of the dopant in the semiconductor melt; and (I) represents a solidification rate.Cs=ko×Co×(1−I)(ko-1)  (1)    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-149411